1. Fields of the Invention
The present invention relates to a beaker, and more particularly, to a gas breaker to automatically break the gas when earthquake happens.
2. Descriptions of Related Art
The main cause of earthquakes is when there is a sudden movement of various plate boundaries or when plates scrape against each other, the energy generated between the shifting of the plates cannot be absorbed by the plates. In the Pacific area, the movement between the Eurasian plate and the Philippine plate causes frequent earthquakes which damage the houses and roads, and causes gas leak. The gas is flammable and the gas leak may cause fire to further damage buildings and houses. The damage to the people from the fire sometimes is larger than the earthquakes themselves. How to automatically cut the circuit of gas during earthquakes is one of the main concerns for everyone.
The present invention intends to provide a gas breaker which automatically cut the circuit of gas during earthquakes.